Darkness Falls
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Klątwa Pana zadziałała - Rumpelsztyk nie mógł go zabić, a Regina nie zdołała odzyskać klątwy. Peter jest pewien, że wygrał tę walkę – ale czy na pewno? W Storybrooke Peter spotyka Annę – jedną z oryginalnych mieszkanek Storybrooke, z którą Pan miał zatarg w przeszłości. Jej obecność może mocno pokrzyżować jego plany. Devin/OC/Pan


**Rozdział pierwszy: Zwycięstwo**

* * *

><p>Wygrał. Naprawdę wygrał.<p>

Pan uśmiechnął się szeroko, triumfując po raz kolejny. W momencie, gdy zielony obłok otoczył całe Storybrooke, z gardła nastolatka wydobył się głośny okrzyk zwycięstwa.

Przez krótką chwilę był pewien, że nie uda mu się zrealizować swoich planów. Jego syn, Rumpelsztyk, był gotów go zabić. W ostatniej sekundzie jednak zawahał się on, pozwalając Panowi na wykorzystanie tej sytuacji. Peter unieruchomił Rumpelsztyka, tak jak przed chwilą zrobił to z Emmą, Reginą, Belle, Nealem, Hakiem, Davidem, Mary Margaret, Henrym i babcią Czerwonego Kapturka. Cierpliwie czekał, przyglądając się im z rosnącym rozbawieniem, dopóki klątwa nie odebrała im ich tożsamości.

A teraz, nareszcie, znów był liderem.

Pan przechadzał się powoli po ulicach Storybrooke. Klątwa sprawiła, że wszyscy przebywający w owej chwili w mieście ludzie na powrót stracili swoje wspomnienia. Dotyczyło to również Straconych Chłopców, którzy przybyli tu zaledwie dwa dni temu.

Pan uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, mijając grupkę nastoletnich chłopców. Teraz, po rzuceniu klątwy, wszyscy stali się „zwykłymi dzieciakami" – gdy mijali Pana rozmawiali jak gdyby nigdy nic o zbliżających się zawodach szkolnych.

Miał ochotę ukarać każdego z nich za to, że śmieli go zdradzić. Nie pamiętali jednak przecież dosłownie niczego – ich kara nie miałaby zatem żadnego większego sensu. Nie wiedzieliby nawet, za co są karani.

Owszem, ta klątwa kosztowała go wiele. Felix, jego jedyny przyjaciel i sojusznik, ostatnia wierna mu osoba, nie żyła. Pan musiał poświęcić jego życie, tak aby ta klątwa w ogóle mogła mieć miejsce. Bez serca Felixa nigdy nie udałoby się mu pokonać Rumpelsztyka i jego „paczki".

Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko, mijając antykwariat swojego syna. Mężczyzna stał teraz przed wejściem, rozmawiając na jakiś trywialny temat z Emmą Swan. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło choćby najmniejszej uwagi na Pana.

Nastolatek, wciąż nad wyraz zadowolony z tego, co osiągnął, przeszedł niespiesznym krokiem w stronę szpitala. Chciał zobaczyć, jak miewa się Belle, ukochana jego syna. Teraz, po rzuceniu „nowej klątwy", Belle stała się na powrót mieszkanką oddziału psychiatrycznego, pozbawioną wszelkich wspomnień.

Każda z osób w Storybrooke stała się więźniem Pana. W każdej chwili mógł ich wykorzystać do zrobienia tego, co tylko sobie zapragnie. Tak jak kiedyś Zła Królowa otrzymała władzę nad wszystkimi przeklętymi, tak teraz Pan mógł równie dobrze kazać Mary Margaret i Davidowi skoczyć wprost do rwącej rzeki, i żadne z nich nie mogłoby się temu sprzeciwić.

Miał całe miasto dla siebie. I nie mógł być z tego powodu bardziej szczęśliwy.

W szpitalu, tak jak zaplanował, odwiedził oddział psychiatryczny. Przez małe okienko w drzwiach przyjrzał się Belle, skulonej w kącie pomieszczenia, kompletnie zdezorientowanej. Jego zadowolenie pogłębiło się możliwie jeszcze bardziej. Dzień jego zwycięstwa nie mógł być już ani trochę doskonalszy. Pan otrzymał dosłownie wszystko, czego pragnął.

Wyszedł ze szpitala piętnaście minut później, upewniwszy się, że wszystko faktycznie poszło zgodnie z jego planami. Skierował się następnie w stronę starego apartamentu Mary Margaret. Pan był pewien, że odnajdzie tam Henry'ego i Baelfire'a. Teraz w nowym świecie stworzonym przez klątwę Baelfire nie był już z Emmą. Wychowywał Henry'ego samotnie, podczas gdy sama Emma nie miała bladego pojęcia, że ma syna.

Pan zaplanował to wszystko bardzo dokładnie. Chciał zniszczyć wszelkie relacje pomiędzy tymi, którzy chcieli go powstrzymać. Oddzielił Henry'ego od prawie wszystkich bliskich mu osób. Zostawił mu jedynie ojca, którego chłopiec ledwie co znał. Jego biologiczna matka tymczasem była zbyt zajęta byciem w związku z kapitanem Hakiem – teraz znanego pod imieniem Vincent Peters. Emma Swan z kolei w tym „nowym świecie" nosiła imię Leila Peters.

A Regina? Na samą myśl o niej Pan nie mógł się nie roześmiać. Owszem, kobieta pozostała burmistrzem miasta. Miała teraz jednak nieco innego syna do „wychowywania" – jego. Pan postanowił wybrać dla siebie właśnie taką rolę, ponieważ dzięki niej, jako syn burmistrz Storybrooke, mógł robić niemalże wszystko bez potrzeby używania swojej magii.

Przekroczył już kolejne skrzyżowanie i skręcił w ulicę, przy której Neal i Henry mieszkali. Już uśmiechał się szeroko na samą myśl zobaczenia ich z tak bliska, takich nieświadomych obecności zła, przez które znaleźli się w takiej, a nie innej pozycji… no normalnie los nie mógł być dla niego bardziej łaskawy.

Nagle Pan zatrzymał się gwałtownie, wpatrując się w obrazek znajdujący się tuż przed nim.

_Ten mały zdrajca też tu jest._ – pomyślał Peter, gdy jego usta wykrzywiły się w niemiłym, okrutnym uśmiechu.

Devin – jeden z Zagubionych Chłopców Pana, chłopiec, któremu Regina wyrwała serce, aby móc skontaktować się z Henrym. Najwyraźniej Emma i reszta zdecydowali się zabrać z Nibylandii i jego. Pan w sumie nie był tym zdziwiony. Byli przecież „bohaterami", a bohaterowie zawsze ratują wszystkich, nawet jeśli te osoby nie do końca na to zasługują. Pewnie gdyby Peter także zaczął się kajać, że może jednak chce być dobry, to również otrzymałby hurtowo całą masę uścisków od tych „naiwniaków".

Devin nie był tu sam. Rozmawiał z jakąś minimalnie niższą od niego jasną blondynką. Z daleka Pan mógł stwierdzić, że była ona mniej więcej w wieku siedemnastu, góra osiemnastu lat.

Pan przyglądał się im przez jakiś czas. W myślach zaczął już on tworzyć kilka scenariuszy, jak zrujnować życie tego małego zdrajcy. Większość z tych scenariuszy opierała się na zrobieniu czegoś tej nastolatce.

Od razu dostrzegł, że Devin i ta dziewczyna są sobie bliscy. Dziewczyna śmiała się z żartów, które Devin jej opowiadał, a on sam uśmiechał się jak głupi, gdy ta tylko zaczynała mu o czymś opowiadać. Jeśli nie byli parą, to z pewnością nastolatek podkochiwał się do reszty w tej blondynce.

_I nic w tym dziwnego_. – pomyślał Pan, uśmiechając się złowieszczo. – _Ta dziewczyna jest szalenie ładna. Sam powinienem tam podejść i zgarnąć ją dla siebie. Mogę tu przecież robić wszystko, co tylko zapragnę._

W końcu zdecydował – podejdzie tam i użyje swojej magii, aby przeciągnąć nastolatkę na swoją stronę i pozostawić Devina na powrót samego. Ruszył śmiało w ich stronę, w myślach ciesząc się już na myśl, że teraz będzie mógł wreszcie odpłacić Devinowi za zdradę.

Pan był już praktycznie przy nich, gdy nagle blondwłosa dziewczyna odwróciła się przodem w jego stronę.

Chłopiec zamarł nagle, wpatrując się w nieznaną mu dziewczynę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie zrobił tego jednak dlatego, bo dziewczyna była niespotykanie piękna czy coś w tym stylu. Nie… to, co zatrzymało Pana, to jej spojrzenie.

Spojrzenie osoby, która go rozpoznała.

Nie miał bladego pojęcia, kim jest ta dziewczyna. Nigdy jej wcześniej nie spotkał. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak rozpoznała go ona, a teraz jej śliczna, urocza twarz aniołka przemieniła się w maskę nienawiści.

- Ty! – zawołała nieznajoma, wskazując na Pana. Devin także się teraz odwrócił, przyglądając się Panu z mieszaniną dezorientacji i zdziwienia.

_No… przynajmniej on mnie nie rozpoznał._ – pomyślał Pan z ulgą. – _Ale skąd ta dziewczyna mnie zna? I jakim cudem mnie rozpoznała? Przecież rzuciłem na nich wszystkich klątwę. To w ogóle nie powinno się stać._

Nie miał jednak czasu o czymś takim myśleć. Ta dziewczyna go rozpoznała – a skoro tak się stało, to mogła mu teraz przeszkodzić w jego dalszych planach. Musiał ją zatem usunąć; i to szybko.

Pan jednym celnym ruchem odepchnął na bok Devina, pozbawiając go przy tym przytomności. Zdrajca czy nie zdrajca, Pan nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby chłopak był świadkiem tego, co zaraz miało nastąpić. Niosło to ze sobą zbyt wielkie ryzyko.

Gdy Devin leżał już nieprzytomny na ziemi, Peter skierował się w stronę nieznajomej. Nie zamierzał się z nią cackać. Stała na drodze do pełni jego szczęścia, a co za tym szło, musiała zginąć. Ładna buzia jej teraz nie uratuje. Była przeciwnikiem, którego Pan musiał się pozbyć tu i teraz.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała jednak stać bezczynnie i czekać, aż Pan ją zaatakuje. Gdy ten tylko ruszył w jej stronę, jasnowłosa nieznajoma rzuciła się w bok, gdy ten skierował na nią swój atak. Osłoniła się też przed następnym atakiem, chowając się za pobliski samochód.

Pan nie dawał jednak za wygraną. Kolejnymi atakami zmusił ją do wycofania się jeszcze dalej od miasta, niemalże na jego granice. Nikt przecież nie mógł zobaczyć go walczącego na moce magiczne, do tego z kimś, kto najprawdopodobniej znał całą prawdę.

_Ależ ona jest uparta_. – pomyślał Pan, posyłając w stronę dziewczyny sporych wielkości kulę energii. Dziewczyna ponownie uniknęła uderzenia, a kula rozbiła się o ścianę magazynu, wybuchając przy tym z głośnym hukiem. – _Mogłaby już się poddać. I tak nie ma ze mną najmniejszych szans._

W pewnej chwili dziewczyna znalazła się w potrzasku. Nie miała już gdzie się ukryć, bo Pan zdołał zagonić ją w ślepy zaułek.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się okrutnie, niezmiernie zadowolony z tego, że w końcu zakończy ten pojedynek. Jak dotychczas nieznajoma tylko uciekała przed jego atakami. Widocznie nie była żadną czarownicą czy też wróżką. Po prostu jakimś cudem zdołała uniknąć działania klątwy. Jak tego jednak dokonała – tego Pan nie wiedział. I, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie był tego aż tak ciekawy. O wiele bardziej wolał się jej teraz pozbyć, niż próbować załagodzić sytuację i dowiedzieć się, jakim cudem w ogóle do tego doszło.

Skierował swój następny atak prosto na nią. Chciał mieć to już z głowy. I tak przeznaczył na walkę z nią stanowczo za dużo czasu.

Kula magicznego ognia była już blisko niej. Pan uśmiechnął się kątem ust, czekając z niecierpliwością na jej koniec.

Ale wtedy stało się coś nieprzewidzianego.

Dziewczyna wystawiła dłonie przed siebie, jak gdyby chcąc się ochronić przed tym atakiem. I udało jej się to zrobić. W chwili, gdy kula ognia już miała ją dosięgnąć, nagle przed dziewczyną wytworzyło się coś na rodzaj bariery ochronnej, o którą kula się rozbiła.

_A jednak to czarownica._ – Pan uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, uświadamiając to sobie. No… zaczynało się robić ciekawie.

Dziewczyna podniosła na Petera nienawistne spojrzenie. Zielono-niebieskie tęczówki zabłyszczały, a Pan nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że oczy dziewczyny są zaszklone od łez.

_Dlaczego ona płacze?_ – przeszło przez głowę nastolatka, gdy tak ją obserwował. – _Powinna się cieszyć, że udało jej się odeprzeć mój atak. Mogła już przecież nie żyć._

Nagle dziewczyna skierowała swoje dłonie w stronę Pana. Chłopak zdążył zareagować w ostatniej chwili. Uchylił się przed jej atakiem, niemalże padając płasko na ziemię.

Gdy się podniósł, dziewczyny już tu nie było. Było jednak coś, co sprawiło, że Pan znów zaczął się triumfalnie uśmiechać.

_Lód. To jest lód._

Ta tajemnicza dziewczyna posiadała magię zimy. Bardzo potężną i trudną do okiełznania magię, o wiele potężniejszą od magii przeciętnej czarownicy.

Nie była zatem zwykłą dziewczyną. O nie… była kimś znacznie więcej.

- Anna. – wyszeptał, przypominając sobie nagle wszystko. – Mała księżniczka Anna… cóż za wspaniały zbieg okoliczności. – Pan niespiesznie podszedł do ściany lodu, jaka znajdowała się tuż przed nim. Odłamał jeden z sopli, po czym obrócił go leniwie w dłoniach. – Zaczyna się tu robić ciekawie… naprawdę ciekawie.

* * *

><p>Anna oddychała ciężko, trzymając się kurczowo metalowej poręczy.<p>

Udało jej się uciec – ale ledwo. Następnym razem może nie mieć tyle szczęścia.

Gdy tylko Anna go zobaczyła, od razu rozpoznała tę twarz. To była twarz człowieka, który niemalże wyrwał ją z jej domu i porwał do tej swojej przeklętej Nibylandii. Gdyby nie poświęcenie cioci Anny, po której dziewczyna odziedziczyła swoje imię, już by jej tu nie było. Stałaby się jednym z pionków Pana w jego pokręconej, chorej grze o zdobycie jeszcze większej ilości mocy.

Była pewna, że już nigdy więcej go nie spotka. Ale potem zobaczyła go tu, w Storybrooke, jak przechadzał się jak gdyby nigdy nic po ulicach miasteczka.

_Co się tu dzieje?_ – pomyślała gorączkowo nastolatka, przykucając na schodach i łapiąc się kurczowo za głowę. – _Gold mówił, że go złapał w puszkę Pandory. Z takiego urządzenia nie ma już wyjścia, nawet dla Pana. Dlaczego zatem on tu jest, i dlaczego Storybrooke znów padło ofiarą kolejnej klątwy?_

Tyle pytań, a żadnej odpowiedzi. Anna musiała szybko znaleźć odpowiednie schronienie. Nie wiedziała jednak, komu mogłaby tu zaufać. Wszyscy wydawali się być pod działaniem klątwy, jaką rzucił Pan. A co za tym szło, chłopak mógł każdego z nich zaczarować tak, że ten wydałby mu Annę bez żadnego sprzeciwu.

- Devin. – wyszeptała nagle Anna, siadając prosto jak struna. Tak… ten chłopiec mógł być jej jedyną szansą. Podeszła do niego wtedy, bo wyczuła, że chłopiec wciąż nie ma w sobie swojego serca. A co za tym szło, dopóki to serce się nie odnajdzie, Pan nie mógł go kontrolować.

Regina miała zwrócić chłopcu serce, gdy wrócą już do Storybrooke. Nie zdążyła tego jednak zrobić. Anna musiała zatem znaleźć jego serce pierwsza i spróbować przywrócić chłopcu wspomnienia. Był co prawda tylko nastolatkiem, ale lepszy on niż samotna walka z tym potworem, przez którego ciocia Anna straciła życie.

_Mamo… gdzie jesteś?_ – pomyślała z goryczą Anna, kuląc się na schodach. Powinna się stąd wynieść, ale naprawdę nie wiedziała, gdzie się może teraz udać. Nawet jej stary dom w Storybrooke nie wydawał się już taki bezpieczny. – _Potrzebuję cię… potrzebuję cię teraz bardzo mocno._

W końcu Anna wstała ze schodów. Podjęła już decyzję – znajdzie serce Devina i z jego pomocą przywróci mu prawdziwe wspomnienia. A gdy już to zrobi, z pomocą nastolatka rozpocznie poszukiwania swojej matki.

Bo nie oszukujmy się, dodała dziewczyna, idąc szybko w kierunku domu Reginy Mills, tylko ona może go teraz powstrzymać i przywrócić Storybrooke do pierwotnego stanu.

Tylko królowa Elsa mogła to zrobić. I nikt inny.

**Przyznam się tu bez bicia – pomysł na to opowiadanie pojawił się u mnie już na długo przed finałem trzeciego sezonu OUAT. I mimo iż po tym finale zareagowałam dość gwałtownie (no proszę was – wielu ludzi się przestraszyło, że uśmiercą Elsę z racji tego, że będzie złoczyńcą czwartego sezonu). Na całe szczęście potem wyszło, że będzie jednak inny ****villain**** – inna Królowa Śniegu, którą będzie trzeba pokonać.**

**Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, sezon 3B w uniwersum, które tu będę tworzyć, nie miał miejsca. Po primo: Pan przeżył, więc Storybrooke nie zniknęło, a co za tym idzie, plan ****Zeleny**** nie miał miejsca, i miejsca mieć nie będzie. Po secundo: z bliżej nieokreślonych dla mnie przyczyn jakoś nie przekonała mnie fabuła drugiej części trzeciego sezonu. No bo pomyślmy logicznie – ****Zelena**** jest tak potężna, że równie dobrze mogłaby znaleźć się w Storybrooke już wcześniej. Ma przecież te zawaliste pantofelki – straciła je co prawda na rzecz Dorotki, ale mogła je równie dobrze odzyskać. Tego nie wiemy. Co za tym idzie, cała uwaga będzie zatem skupiona na wątku odzyskania pamięci przez mieszkańców Storybrooke, a także historii Anny i jej rodziny.**

**No właśnie – Anna. Nim nie przejdziemy do następnych rozdziałów, małe wyjaśnienie, żeby potem nikt mi się nie pogubił: siostra Elsy nie żyje już od co najmniej kilkunastu lat. Jak można się domyślić po przeczytaniu drugiej części tego rozdziału, zginęła ona w starciu albo z Panem, albo z Cieniem, broniąc swojej siostrzenicy i imienniczki. A dlaczego Anna, główna bohaterka tego opowiadania, pamięta wciąż to wszystko, o tym w najbliższych rozdziałach.**


End file.
